


My New Boss

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Your new boss is your one night stand from the weekend. How will things work out?





	My New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for @theimpossibleg!rl on Tumblr. My prompt was: I heard that....you were meant to. Enjoy!

 

His left hand is on my throat as he pounds into me. Each thrust bringing me closer and closer to my release. I grip his wrist and admire the full sleeve tattoo he has, wondering what made his chose such a robotic design. It’s interesting, and it hold my attention for another second until he pulls out and flips me on to my stomach. He pulls me up on my knees and sinks in again.

This angle is so much more intense as he stroke my g-spot with his big cock. I reach my fingers down and rub my engorged clit until I’m bucking back on him.

“Oh my god, Bucky! I’m almost there, don’t stop.”

He grips my hips and thrusts harder and faster into me as I let go, coming over him. He doesn’t stop until he reaches his own release. The growl emanating from his chest is so raw I almost come again.

He helps clean us up and I snuggle into his chest for a little bit of post sex cuddling.

“Tell me about the tattoo,” I request, drawing small circles on his muscular chest, staring at his left arm.

“I got it a few years back. I got into a bad accident and they had to reconstruct my arm with a bunch of pins. I felt like a robot and thought the tattoo would be a fitting reminder of how much I messed up and to not let something like that happen again.”

“Mr. Roboto,” I whisper and laugh.

“Hey, I heard that,” he chuckles with me.

“You were meant to.”

* * *

 

“Donna, I’m in trouble,” I said, rushing into the human resources director’s office and closing the door behind me.

“What happened?” she asked, looking up from her computer.

“The new executive director, Mr. Barnes. Have you met him yet?”

She sighs, “Yes, Y/N. I was in the same meeting as you this morning when he arrived. Remember? I also am the one that has showed him around this morning and I have been in contact during his hiring process.”

“Oh yeah. Anyway, I can’t work for him. I can’t be his assistant, it’s not going to work out. I think I need to start looking for another job.”

Her eyes go wide, her voice laced with panic. “Are you quitting?”

I shake my head. “No, I need this job and I like it. Is there a way we can look at switching stuff around so I’m not working with Mr. Barnes?”

A knock on the door makes me jump and I pull it open, staring directly at Mr. Barnes’ perfect chest. His long sleeved button down shirt hugs his muscles and I slowly drag my eyes up to his crystal blue eyes. My mouth pops open a little and I close it quick, biting my tongue so I don’t say anything to embarrass myself.

He smirks and address me, a hint of humor to his voice. “Is everything alright Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Um, no. I-I mean, yes. Yes, everything is fine. If you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting I have to prep for today.” I push past his large frame and scurry back to my desk. I’m so screwed. There is no way I can work with this man. I put my head in my hands as I mentally try to prepare for getting through today. There is no way, my one night stand from the weekend can be no new boss.

He comes back to his office a few minutes later and stands in front of my desk.

“Y/N, can I have a word with you in my office, please?”

I stand up and follow him in, closing the door behind me. “Have a seat.” He motions to the chair in front of his desk, but I stand still.

I’m so angry at this man for lying to me. “You lied to me this weekend. You told me your name was Bucky and that you were between jobs. I can’t believe I slept with someone and I didn’t even know his real name!”

“None of that was a lie. My name is James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky. Seeing as how today is my first day on the job, I was technically between jobs when we met.”

“I never would have slept with you if you told me your real name. How am I supposed to work for you now. We’ve slept together for Christ’s sake!”

He smiles and his eyes darken a fraction. “Yes, and what a time it was.” His eyes darken a fraction.

“Not a chance in hell, Mr. Barnes. I’m already going to have to start looking for another job. I can’t work for you as I’ve slept with you.”

He shrugs. “That’s a shame, you seem to really like your job, and know how to do it. It’s not easy training a new assistant.”

I open the door and sit back at my desk, trying to get the day over with. Mr. Buchanan sent a few requests my way to gather information for different meetings and to get him a few phone numbers; but other than that he was one hundred perfect professional. I look at the clock and it’s time to go home for the night. Thank goodness!

I knock on his door and he waves me in, as he finishes up his phone call. “Yep, alright, we will talk tomorrow. Thanks.” He hangs up the phone and smiles at me. “What can I help you with?”

“I just wanted to say good night, I’m heading home for the evening.”

“Oh, I’ll walk you to your car.” He stands, picks up his jacket, and slides his arms though it with ease. There is something so sensual about the way he slides it on that makes wetness pool between my legs. I nod and walk out, with him on my heels. We walk in silence to my car and I unlock the door.

“Thank you for walking me to my car. Have a good night.” I climb in and turn the key to start it. Nothing happens. I try again, the radio turns on, but still no turn over for the engine. _This is not happening to me!_

I rest my head against the headrest and close my eyes. He knocks on the window, and I push open the door.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“No, I can just call an Uber or something, it’s fine. It does this on occasion, by tomorrow it should be fixed. I’ll just leave my car here tonight.” Lies. Everything I said is a lie. My car has never done this, and it’s probably going to cost me a fortune to fix. Guess looking for a job now really is out of the question.

“I promise, on my honor I will drive you home and it will be nothing but professional.” He smiles brightly and I can’t help but do the same.

“Fine.”

I get out, locking my car door and slip into the passenger seat of his car when we arrive.

“How about we get some dinner and we can get to know one another?” he asks, turning the car on.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Mr. Barnes.”

“Oh come now. Call me Bucky.” He smirks, “I know you like to.”

“I’ll stick with Mr. Barnes. Thank you.”

“Y/N. What happened, happened. Neither of us can change that, and we can still work together. We are professionals after all. The incident this weekend doesn’t need to get in our way. I promise at the office to be on my best behavior. I would like it if we could be friends. It makes it less uncomfortable all around. Plus, if you keep up the attitude, people are going to figure it out sooner or later.”

I know he’s right and I hate that fact. I nod, agreeing with him.

“Great. I know this great restaurant that’s close by. Let’s grab a bite and then I’ll take you home.”

I open my mouth to protest, but close it. Dinner will be nice, and it makes it so I don’t have to cook.

“Fine, Mr. Roboto. Dinner it is.” I smirk when I hear his laugh fill the car.

“I’ll tell you something. You are the first person who has ever looked at my tattoo sleeve and has given me that nickname.”

I shrug and look over at him. “I’m surprised. It seems like an obvious choice.”

* * *

 

 

Dinner is filled with lots of conversation, good food and good drinks. He pays the bill and as we walk towards his car, he places his hand on the small of my back, helping me navigate through the throngs of people.

“You know,” I start, trying to keep the blush from my cheeks, “this was very nice. I appreciate you bringing me out and allowing me the chance to know you a bit better.”

“No problem. We are going to be working closely together for the next little while. I thought it would be nice to get to know one another. Where do you live? I’ll bring you home.”

“Just a few blocks from here actually. It’s close enough I can walk.”

“Y/N. It’s dark out. You’re not going to walk home alone. Allow me to walk you if you won’t accept the care ride.”

I try to protest and he cuts me off. “No. You either accept the ride from me, or you allow me to walk you. The choice is yours.”

“Fine. Come on.” We walk down the darkened street, neither of us saying much. I keep sneaking glances at him and blush when he catches me looking. I stop in front of my building and fish my keys out of my purse. “This is me.” I motion towards the building and smile at him.

“Great. See you tomorrow.” He places his hand on my upper arm and plants a kiss on my cheek, pulling back quickly. “Oh shit. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.” He tangles his fingers through his hair and looks around. “It’s just that there is something about you. When I saw you this morning my heart stopped. I know this weekend was just a random hookup, but I couldn’t get you out of my mind either. I feel like it’s fate that we were thrown together again.”

I blush. Yeah, I’m feeling the same way. “I understand. We can’t do this though. It’s not professional with me working for you.”

“I won’t tell, if you won’t.” He smirks and I feel my heart race. That cocky smirk is the reason I slept with his this weekend in the first place.

“What if people find out?”

“No one will. I won’t breathe a word of it to anyone. Let me come in, or come with me back to my place and let’s pick up where we left off this weekend. I’ve been looking at you with your beautiful eyes and lips all day, and it’s been killing me. I couldn’t think of anything besides you in my bed all day.”

I lean in closer to him, my lips inches from him. “Bucky, this isn’t appropriate. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He leans in too. His breath fans over my skin and I can smell the whiskey on his breath. “Then why are you acting like you want to kiss me right now?”

“Because I really want to kiss you right now.”

His hands are on the side of my face and he pulls me flush with him. His tongue exploring my open intiving mouth as my hands clutch his dress shirt, crumpling it. We pull away breathless and he takes the keys from my hands, leading me in through the door.

“Tell me to leave now, or just know that we are going to have a long night ahead of us.”

“I’ll lead the way, Mr. Roboto.” I smile, taking his hand in mine, pulling him through the building’s front door.


End file.
